bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
DanceDanceRevolution Supernova 2
DanceDanceRevolution Supernova 2 is the 10th arcade game of the DanceDanceRevolution series of dance simulation games. It was released to arcades in Japan on August 22, 2007 and on USA in January 17, 2008. A home port version for the Sony PlayStation 2 was released February 21, 2008 in Japan. The European release was cancelled due to an EU sanction that concerns the fat PlayStation 2 (used by SN2 as its hardware). New Features *Some songs, like Sakura and Flow (Jammin' Ragga Mix) have been rerated. *The songs are sorted into three folders (DDR Extreme, DDR Supernova and DDR Supernova 2). *The ratings are now represented by blocks instead of literal feet icons. *The title and artist of the chosen song is now displayed at the bottom center of the gameplay screen. *e-Amusement is now available outside Japan. The North American location test held in Brunswick Zone Bowling Alley had it enabled and was one of the few arcades to sign up for the service when the game was released. *Instead of choosing the dancing characters on the options menu, players now choose them on a dedicated Select Character screen. Both players can pick the same character (with the same costume). *For arcades who did not sign up for the e-Amuse service, Konami has programmed in unlock codes that would make certain songs, courses and noteskins available as well as loosen the Extra Stage requirements. These codes, entered at the title screen, were released by Konami over a period of months after the release of DanceDanceRevolution X. *For e-amuse users with a pass, the game now keeps track of calories burned. This feature would be made available locally on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *It gets increasingly harder to increase the players life on a lifebar as the stages go on and tends to drain a lot of life with only one misstep (the higher the combo, the higher the lifebar damage). This feature is called Progressive lifebar. It was taken out on DDR X. Scoring System The maximum points available for a song is 1,000,000 points in multiples of 10 (In multiples of 1 when in NonStop or Challenge). The value of each step or freeze is equal to 1,000,000 / (number of steps jump is considered a step in scoring + number of freezes pair of freeze that starts and ends at the same time will be considered as one freeze in scoring). Marvelous/O.K. are each worth this value. Perfects are worth that value - 10, and Greats are worth that value/2-10; or roughly half the value of perfects. Country ranking has disappeared, but personal ranking and machine ranking is still displayed. The Marvelous step judgment, which was previously only used in Nonstop and Challenge mode, is now used in regular play, and the count for missed freezes (N.G.) is also shown on the results screen. Stars, which previously appear when the player score past 100 combos are now only shown when the player score Marvelous (which was not used on the North American PlayStation 2 port) Additionally, the requirements for a 'AAA' grade have changed. Previously, a player was required to get all possible O.K.s and to obtain a Perfect or Marvelous on every step. Now, all that is required is for the player to obtain 990,000 points; thus, it is possible to get a 'AAA' with greats, or even steps that break combo. A 'AAA' is still obtained for getting all perfects or better, but underneath the 'AAA' graphic a message of "Perfect Full Combo!" is displayed. Getting all possible O.K.s is not a requirement of getting a Perfect Full Combo however. This scoring system (with a few liberties like 975 000 for a AAA) would be used for future DDR games excluding DDR Hottest Party 2, DDR Hottest Party 3 and DDR Universe 3. Extra Stage System Insert a layman's term version of how this works here and what songs can be played. It is also possible to earn an Extra Stage by choosing Random as the Final Stage song. Characters DDR SuperNOVA 2 introduces 4 new characters, three of which are reworked version of characters from older games. All 8 characters from Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA returned for this installment and still uses their old costume. Each character, old and new also has a new alternate costume. It is possible for both players to pick the same character wearing the same costume. New *Yuni *Alice *Concent Be-Fu (the alternate costume is Concent Kyo-Fu) *Julio Returning *Afro (Disco on the US and EU version) *Emi *Rage *Baby-Lon *Gus *Jenny *Ruby *Robo-Zukin (the alternate costume is Dark-Zukin) E-amusement events Zukin Wars The Zukin Wars was an event held on Japan which makes use of the e-amusement service. Players would be organized on one of three teams (Team Red, Blue and Yellow). After each session, the game would show how many Dark Zukins were defeated. At the end of a period, the results are tallied up and the group who got the highest number would be awarded unlocked songs that are temporarily exclusive to them. The other teams would get to play them when the next cycle begins. The Zukin Wars event would also be available later in America, but with fewer participating machines due to the small number of connected machines. In addition to the new Extra Stage system, the modifier selections have changed. On Extra Stage, the player can choose any modifiers, but the player is given the Challenge Mode battery with "lives" to attempt the stage, instead of the previous "pressure mode" dance gauge (which could only decrease). The number of lives is determined by the score on the final stage: *Earning at least 990,000 or more points (a AAA) will give the player four lives *Earning at least 975,000 points will give the player three. *Earning at least 962,500 points will give the player two. *Any score lower than 962,500 points will give the player one life. As with Challenge mode, any step judgment lower than "Great" causes a loss of life. In Versus, if the Extra Stage is earned by one player but not by the other, the other player will still be given a chance at Extra Stage with one life on the battery. Encore Extra Stage retains the Sudden Death mode and the player may not change any other modifiers. In addition, extra stages can now be played on any difficulty level. Trivia *A location test of the USA version at Jersey Gardens Mall was notorious for featuring a test location machine that had songs like Poseidon, L'amour et la Liberte (Darwin and DJ Silver remix) unlocked, which as then leaked to most DDR and Bemani forums. The machine was replaced by a regular test machine soon afterwards. *Konami was seemingly starting to do a major overhaul with the song ratings. Aside from the rerates listed above, the new songs bear ratings that is either higher (Ain't No Mountain High Enough Single Expert was an 8) or lower (PARANOiA HADES Single Expert was a 9) than they should be. All these discrepancies were solved when the 20-footer system was introduced on DDR X. Category:Article stubs Category:High-Priority Articles Category:Arcade DDR Mixes